


a disclosure

by Winterflower



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterflower/pseuds/Winterflower
Summary: I found this little flash fiction in an old notebook from 2012.It expands a bit on the Dark Knight Rises scene where Selina Kyle and Bruce Wayne dance at a party.In this tiny flash ficlet, Bruce and Selena share a moment during which slightly more than intended is disclosed.CW: Implied self-harm - please read with care.Also the writing isn't super great - apologies. It's just me living in my head back in 2012.
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 7





	a disclosure

Bruce Wayne felt embarrassed, because he had seen her scars.  
They weren't on opulent display, but also not hidden,  
a few white lines of various thickness etched on the skin  
above the wrist and below the elbow.  
Self-destructiveness was not new to him. But in  
her the juxtaposition of a tough demeanor was subtly betrayed by the  
inner turmoil that had been etched into her skin.  
He felt he had seen too much, too intimately. He averted his eyes.

They finished the viennese waltz and he let her go, just a bit too fast,  
a bit too soon. 

"It was a pleasure, Mr Wayne"

"Likewise"

So he had seen the heart of Selena Kyle. He followed her through the crowd,  
noticed her discreet maneuvering through the guests, to the back of the ballroom,  
towards the exhibition. The guards began steering everyone outside and he  
went along with them.  
He wanted to be wrong, but the anticipated that by morning, the jewels would be gone.


End file.
